London, I Like You
by iSuiteCupcake
Summary: Zack suddenly liked London, but does she like him back? ZONDON oneshot


**A/N: **hey y'all! this is the oneshot i was talking about. i don't know if its great, good or what, it may not be the best zondon oneshot but i still hope you will like it! _(i say "hope you like it " a lot don't i?)_ anyways, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own anything, not the suite life, not the characters, nothing. got it?

* * *

><p>"Hey Zack" London Tipton greeted his friend, Zack Martin who is working at the smoothie bar.<p>

"Oh Hey London" he greeted back. he looked up at her and..."wow...you...look..."

"FABULOUS!" she finished. "i know" she was wearing a gold and white dress filled with glitter and a pair of sparkling boots.

_wow! she look so pretty. _Zack thought to himself, of course she always look great everyday, but today, he just can't take his eyes off of her.

suddenly, he felt weak and his heart was thumping.

"Zack?...zack?, are you okay?" she asked waving her hand to his face

"huh?" zack asked her absentmindedly, looking in her eyes

"I said, get me a strawberry-banana smoothie!"

"oh! okay, uh... coming up." he said nervously

"what is wrong with you?" London asked, gigling.

_you. _he thought to himself.

"here you go beautiful" he said, then hand her the glass of smoothie

"uh..zack, this is just strawberry, i asked for a strawberry-banana." london complained

Zack was smiling to her...not minding what she just said.

"Zack!...zack!" she shouted, which made him awake.

"oh, i'm so sorry, i'll fix it." _man! what is wrong with me? am i going crazy or something?_

"nevermind.i'll drink it" london said...then. she sat down and read a magazine

Zack came back to work. but still... he can't help but steal glances at her.

x

"Cody! i need to tak to you!" Zack knocked on his twin brother's door

Cody opened it.

"What do you wanna talk about?" he asked

"I got a BIG problem!" Zack told Cody and put his hands in his shoulders"

"what? you got an F? that's not a big problem. you get it all the time" cody joked. (well...not really)

"NO! i ...like...london" zack whispered

"You like LON-!" cody shouted shockingly

"shhhh...don't tell anyone!" he said covering his brother's mouth with his hands

"eewww!..get your stinky hands out of my mouth!" cody said, disgusted.

"would you forget about the hand!..i got a big problem here"

"sorry"

"so what should i do?" zack asked

"well...you should tell her!" cody answered

"no!"

"yes!"

"no!"

"yes!"

"no!...okay!..but what if she don't like me?" zack said, looking down

"i don't know, but tell london"

"tell me what?" london entered the room. apparently, the boys forgot to close the door.

"uh..uh... that.." _c'mon zack..think._

"Zack likes you!" Cody, shouted.

Zack looked at cody as if he was gonna stab him. "what" he whispered to cody.

"really?...is that true zack?" she asked

"uhm..." _c'mon zack! tell her! _ "i..."

"yes!" cody interuptted "yes he does, london."

"Zack?" she asked

"okay fine i do!" he finally admitted

"i don't when or how or why. but i just i did!.. i like you london"

"well uhmm... zack. i don't know what to say"

"you don't have to say anything. i know you wouldn't like me because i'm not rich"

"but zack, i do like you!" london said, looking at him and smiling

"really?" he asked feeling a bit happy

"you do?" asked cody. he was so shocked

"yup. i like you"

"you do?" cody asked again

"yah. i do! i like you Zack Martin!"

London hugged zack and he hugs her back. _wow, i never thought i would feel this way, sure i hugged a lot of girls but this time, it just feels right. _

"awww..isn't this sweet" cody said looking at the two of them hugging.

they both pulled away then looked at cody...

he smiled to them "oh! okay, sorry, i'll go now" then he left the room leaving the two of them

"i love you London"

"i love me- you too!"

then they hugged again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: so...isn't it sweet? i hope you liked it._(there i go again!)_ review pls. love yah all. p.s. pls. pls. pls. vote in my poll! pls :)


End file.
